


【DC/超蝙】我的后宫三千蝙 黑魔法梗 小甜饼

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: 配对：超蝙梗：黑魔法梗，超人中了某英国校长的德国男友的黑魔法咒，会反映出一个人内心的渴望与渴求，于是，超人同时拥有了五个分别他的男朋友，蝙蝠侠，不义蝙蝠侠，灰蝙蝠侠，火柴马龙，以及哥谭王子布鲁斯韦恩。以上角色均由布鲁斯韦恩个人（被迫）饰演，全世界都欠布鲁斯韦恩一个奥斯卡小金人，本文中的不义蝙，灰蝙均为克拉克AKA超人个人情感表达想象（意淫），请各位观众理性观影《我的后宫三千蝙》剧集。本节目的剧本由克拉克肯特友情提供。另外说一句，本节目由莱克斯卢瑟家族生发药水独家冠名播出，卢瑟生发水，让你拥有一个丝滑的秀发，您，值得拥有。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne





	【DC/超蝙】我的后宫三千蝙 黑魔法梗 小甜饼

“布鲁斯，你要知道我虽然爱你，但是我更爱蝙蝠侠。”穿着一身黄色法兰绒格子衬衣的大都会记者克拉克肯特冲上韦恩集团和莱克斯集团公开的合作典礼的会场台子，他一只手握住哥谭王子布鲁斯韦恩的手臂把对方隔着桌子拉近自己的怀中，另一只手轻轻抬起哥谭首富的手背在上面落下一个骑士般的亲吻。

布鲁斯的脸僵住了。他真想暴打眼前的人。

他一直牢牢的保护着自己蝙蝠侠的马甲，也偷偷调查正义联盟中除了他以外的各个超级英雄的身份，大都会日报记者克拉克肯特就是超人这个秘密在他眼中已经不算是秘密了，作为超人危险性指数评定的专家大师，他甚至有超人从小学到大学的各门科目的成绩单和老师评语，哦，对了，还有超人被送到堪萨斯圣母爱丽医院第一次幼儿体检时的裸照，当然，他没有把这个存在蝙蝠电脑里。防火防盗防阿福，谨防管家安排超人来相亲。

不知道这个该死的氪星人是从哪里知道布鲁斯韦恩=蝙蝠侠这个秘密的，布鲁斯感觉到了危险，到底是哪个不怀好意的人把这个看上去脑子不大好的大都会记者AKA超人克拉克肯特送到合作典礼的！

布鲁斯抿了抿唇，努力让自己的唇上浮现一个礼貌的笑容，他现在只想从自己的随身腰带中掏出氪石暴走眼前的男人。但是，虽然好像已经掉马了，蝙蝠侠还是打算挽救一下自己和布鲁斯韦恩（？）的节操。“哦，非常感谢您的赞美，不过我并不那么喜欢这只黑蝙蝠呢。”他故意低头看了看小记者胸前挂的记者牌——韦恩集团邀请，他第一次觉得韦恩集团不干净了。

“我也爱你，只是这种爱均匀的分给了你和蝙蝠侠们。”好的，眼前这个人，不，氪星人，需要送去蝙蝠洞用氪石查一查脑电波。等等，蝙蝠侠们？？哪来的蝙蝠侠们？？布鲁斯感觉到了困惑，是因为世界最近太过和平让他产生了错觉吗？蝙蝠侠——们？超人你死定了。

“谢谢您的爱。”布鲁斯草草的敷衍道，一边疯狂的朝会场两边的安保们使眼色，哦，感谢上帝，在安保冲过来前站在身旁的莱克斯卢瑟就把粘在自己身上像一块牛皮糖的疯狂小记者给推开了。布鲁斯从未感觉到莱克斯卢斯神奇又丑陋的秃头能给他如此充裕的安全感，哦，赞美发际线。

“你，卢瑟！你休想插足我和布鲁斯之间的感情，你这个第三者！”已经被隔开的克拉克肯特又突然冲上前抓住莱克斯卢瑟的领子，带着夸张又奇特的表情恶狠狠地威胁着布鲁斯的合作伙伴。闪光灯接踵亮起，布鲁斯和莱克斯面上都浮起了一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，随即他们默默地不动声色的把这个过分挑衅的小记者交给赶来的警探。

闹剧终于收场，造成的影响却远远为结束。

看着社交网络上#韦恩卢瑟和记者，哪门子的爱情？##真丑小鸭爱情！##克拉克肯特身份大曝光#，布鲁斯按掉手机和莱克斯卢瑟对视一眼，双方都看到了无奈，于是，他们不约而同的公布：请下午再参加韦恩集团和莱克斯集团的澄清会议。

“所以，发生了什么？”布鲁斯关掉CNN报道的#韦恩为一个报社记者与卢瑟大打出手？请收看今日CNN临时插播新闻#，再一次深刻认识到了CNN果然是编造新闻界的老手。他偏着眼，看着围着圆桌坐成一圈的现代骑士——正义联盟成员，哦，也不算完全，其中那个正义联盟主席正因为寻衅滋事罪被关在大都会警局里。

“超人昨天按照历程去德国打击了恐怖分子。大概中了点魔法？”当然不是普通的恐怖分子，而是德·未登记户籍人口·真黑户·某黑魔法大师，神奇女侠默默吐槽。

“我们的信息网已经如此灵敏，范围覆盖的如此之远了吗？”一身黑色装甲的蝙蝠侠有些疑惑，这不像是他的情报网中收集到的信息啊。

“其实不是我们找到的，是那位行径恶劣的黑魔法师的英国男朋友用猫头鹰送来的信里写的，里面写他感到非常的抱歉，没有管束住自己中二男朋友的行为，当事人已经被控制在某魔法学校当义工了，这个魔法并没有任何的副作用，只是会映射受咒人内心的渴求和对自己喜欢对象的喜爱，时间最多持续一周。”神奇女侠默默的读完了自己手中的资料，顺便把那封由猫头鹰寄送来的信投屏到正义联盟的电脑上。

“好吧。”蝙蝠侠皱了皱眉头，打算转身离去。

“嘿！你不会就打算这样离开吧。”闪电侠最快的说道，绿灯侠迅速的捂上了他的嘴。

“不，我去把超人从警察局保释出来。”顺便找一找到底是韦恩集团内的那一个内鬼给这个脑子不好的超人开了一张可以进入会场的通行证。蝙蝠侠沉着低沉的声音远远的传来，让所有呆在正义联盟大厅的人都笑了起来。

超人的暗恋也许就要有结果了。就现在来看，情况似乎还不坏？


End file.
